FUJINOFEM
by fille silence
Summary: Natsuki trabaja con mai pero la despiden, shizuru en cambio es la dueña de una destacada empresa de ropa interior y esta es una pervertida de primera, que pasara cuando natsuki trabaje para shizuru…
1. Chapter 1

epero y les guste

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**:

En un restaurante en la ciudad de Kioto se estaba haciendo demasiado alboroto pues en la entrada de este no dejaban en paz los paparazis a un cliente

**(Pov's Shizuru)**

-señorita Fujino, es cierto que anda con Naomi Campbell – decía un paparazzi, porque siempre molestan con eso, ni siquiera es mi tipo pero no puedo mencionar nada porque será usado en mi contra.

Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino soy dueña de la empresa más famosa de ropa interior de nombre fujinofem, trato de llevar una vida tranquila fingir que soy feliz con esta mascara que todos conocen, a veces desearía ser normal pero en cambio no, porque no vería a más mujeres en ropa interior todas ahí en mi oficina es como el paraíso ojala y así sea cuando muera y vea algunas angelitas así fufufufufu

-ara, ara pero si solo somos amigas – ojala y esto lo tomen como algo bueno, no como algo malo

-se dice que no tiene modelos para su próxima pasarela – decía otro reportero

- pues… es cierto fufufu – dije como siempre bromeando, pero es la verdad no tengo modelos pues Haruka la vicepresidenta las corre a todas que mal tendré que poner carteles para buscara tan siquiera a tres modelos

-señorita se corre el rumor que venderá su empresa a la dueña de victoria secret´s – decía una reportera, de aquí la veo con una braga de encaje rosa color blanco y un sostén del mismo color dios que sexy se vería

- no para nada ahora si me permiten tengo que llegar a la reunión que tengo – los dejo y me meto al restaurante veo que está ahí haruka y yukino esperándome

-fujino como siempre tarde- decía haruka como siempre, pero se tranquiliza cuando yukino está presente

-hola haruka, hola yukino ya pidieron de comer – les decía muy feliz viendo el menú

-no shizuru pero hay que pedir – decía yukino lazando la mano para llamar la atención de alguna mesera

**En otra parte del restaurante **

**(Pov's natsuki)**

-Natsuki deja de holgazanear – me decía Mai lanzándome mi mantel para pedir las ordenes que flojera es hacer eso

Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga soy una mesera que la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hace, pues este es mi primer día de trabajo, y me desagrada pues no me dejan dormir con tanto ruido que hacen, me levanto de la silla en la que dormía plácidamente antes de que mistic de pokemon me levantara como desearía tener un picachu

-Natsuki ve a la mesa de haya – me dijo Midori señalándome la mesa de una chica demasiado bonita pelo castaño y ojos color rojos

- está bien – dije resignada me acerque a la mesa - puedo pedir su orden

-pues… "qué bonita es esta mesera tiene los ojos y el cuerpo mas lindo que haya visto aunque estará más buena sin ropa fufufu" yo quiero unos tallarines con camarones

- ok, pero deja de mirarme me incomodas – le dije sin tantos rodeos- baka- murmuré

- te escuche… Natsuki – me dijo la pelo castaño

- que como sabes mi nombre "wtf es una vidente"

- es que lo dice tu identificación que tienes en el seno izquierdo –esta mujer de pelo castaño hace que me sonroje

- disculpen señoritas hay algún problema – decía el jefe de restaurante ojala no me cargue la chingada con este viejo

- si esta señorita es muy insolente – decía la de pelo castaño- y levanta falsos- ahora si provoco mi furia

Me le fui encime y el jefe me quería separa de ella, le iba a dar un golpe pero me detuve esos ojos eran tan cálidos que baje la guardia por un momento, entonces cambiamos de posición ella quedo encima de mi, me da una cachetada que retumba en todo el restaurante, que mierda le pasa me pego esta hija de… y todavía me la soba y me da un beso en la mejilla, se levanta y se va con sus otras dos acompañantes, a mi me levanta mi jefe.

-estas despedida quiero que te largues de aquí ahora – maldito voy a recoger mis cosas y Mai va y mi grita

- Natsuki estas pendeja o que, acaso no sabes que ella es a la dueña de fujinofem – me decía súper tetas o sea Mai

-no me chingues, esa cosa es dueña de fujinofem – no me la creo, yo sería mejor dueña

- sí, y deberías disculparte – esta es más estúpida que dora la exploradora

- estás loca todavía ella fue la que me golpeo ve hasta me dejo rojo – yo fui la victima

- Natsuki no seas necia ve y discúlpate

- pero ni su nombre sé u-u

- etto… yo tampoco la cosa es que te lo vas a saber dentro de 3 minutos :D

- tan rápido ò-o

- que no leíste el guion ¬¬

- no ^-^

- espera deja y consigo uno

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++falla técnica ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-listo ya te lo memorizaste- dice Mai

-se llama Shizuru me viola – dijo Natsuki

- se llama Shizuru Fujino – dice Mikoto

-etto… y lo de viola es una parte en la cual Shizuru si te viola

-wtf !– se desmaya Natsuki

-yo le doy respiración boquita a boquita – sale Shizuru

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++falla técnica ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Natsuki no seas necia ve y discúlpate

-por qué?

- porque a lo mejor te vetaran de todas las tiendas de ropa interior y no podrás completar tu colección – en eso tiene razón mejor me disculpo

- está bien lo hare pero dame dinero para la gasolina de mi moto ñ-ñ

- de acuerdo pero para mañana quiero mi dinero – desgraciada, perra

**Mientras en la empresa fujinofem**

**(Pov's Shizuru) **

-Shizuru no entiendo porque le diste una cachetada a esa mesera – me preguntaba Yukino muy confundida

- es que en su bello rostro se le paro un mosquito y no quería que le dejara roncha así que lo mate

- hablas enserio Shizuru ¬¬

-si :P

- pero si la dejaste deforme con tremendo cachetadon que le diste Fujino- decía Haruka muy burlona, y ese comentario no me gusto porque mi Natsuki es perfecta

- señorita Fujino la buscan – dijo mi asistente

- que pase, Yukino te parece si te retiras con Haruka un rato mientras atiendo a esta persona

-ok como digas Shizuru – las dos se retiraron y en eso abrieron la puerta

- hola puedo pasar – pregunto mi linda Natsuki estaba ahí enfrente de mi

- ya estas adentro Natsuki- le dije

-bueno en primera me disculpo por irme encima de ti y por arruinarte el día – se ve tan mona disculpándose no entiendo porque no hay una cámara cuando la necesito

-ya te perdone no te preocupes Natsuki, pero dime aun conservas tu trabajo

- no señorita Fujino ya no y eso que era mi primer día ahí – TT3TT que puchero mas lindo fufufu se me ocurrió una idea y no es tirarme a Natsuki no

- que te parece si trabajas aquí como modelo – se queda atónita con mi comentario-entonces aceptas te pagare bien- le dije por ultimo

- etto… si acepto- dijo emocionada bueno la verdad contesto de malagana como si no le quedara otra opción

- bueno que tal si empezamos- esta es la más grande, brillante y maléfica idea que has tenido Shizuru fufufu

* * *

pervertido no ? hahaha bueno dejen rr ahi luego nos vemos bye


	2. Chapter 2

hola aki les traigo en el segundo cap esepero y les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Al salir Natsuki y Shizuru de la oficina, se les acerco una señora de unos 45 años, pelo corto, con cara de enojada.

-señorita Shizuru sabe que tiene junta con varias empresas verdad? - decía la señora cruzándose de brazos

-mou, es cierto, miss María me haría el favor de guiar a Natsuki por todo el lugar y decirle en que consiste el trabajo de modelo – miss María asintió y Shizuru se fue a la junta algo decepcionada de no estar con su Natsuki

- me presento soy miss María y te guiare así que sígueme – dijo muy estricta

-de acuerdo – dijo Natsuki siguiéndola como si fuera un turista

La oficina de Shizuru estaba en el piso, más alto y todo lo demás estaba abajo, subieron al elevador y esperaban bajar

-señorita este edificio consta de 40 pisos y si se llegara a perder tendría que bajar al primer piso a ver el mapa de ubicación de las oficinas - cuando fue interrumpida por Natsuki

-entendido – dijo Natsuki

Cuando llegaron al destino, salieron y Natsuki abrió los ojos al ver que en el 35° piso era el paraíso de cualquier persona, había chicas muy guapas por todos lados en ropa interior posando, maquillándose, jugando tirándose ropa interior

-como vera señorita…, disculpe cual es su apellido – dijo miss María

-Kuga, Natsuki Kuga *¬* – dijo Natsuki embobada

-disculpa me abrochas el sostén es que no me alcanzo- le dijo una chica rubia Natsuki y esta asintió, al tratar de abrochárselo no podía

- ayúdeme miss María . – decía Natsuki poniendo su pie en la espalada de la modelo y tratando de abrochárselo

-espere señorita Kuga se cual es el problema – decía miss María caminando enfrente de la modelo – sáquese el relleno señorita – poniendo la mano para que le diera lo que tuviera

-mou, quería lucir mas pechugona *3* – sacándose dos toronjas y entregándoselas a miss María

-mejor deja que te crezcan – dijo Natsuki desilusionándose de que estaba mas plana que la pared

- si tienes razón ^^– y se fue como si nada la rubia

-vaya pensé que la iba a castigar ¬.¬– dijo Natsuki

-por que la e de castigar si ni trabaja aquí u. u– dijo miss María muy tranquila

-ya veo- dijo por ultimo Natsuki

- bueno, señorita Kuga estas modelos que ve aquí son las Maister- dijo miss María orgullosa

- aquí dividen a las modelos – pregunto Natsuki

- así es son tres tipos de modelos que tenemos… - sale miss María en versión chibi enseñándole en un pizarrón a Natsuki, también en versión en su banquito tomando nota

- las primeras modelos son las aprendices a estas se les llama: Coral, a estas no se les dan muchos privilegios por que viene empezando, ellas estudian el modelaje y una que otra vez salen en catálogos de ropa interior

- ahhh – tomando nota

-alguna pregunta a ver tú la peli azul tienes una pregunta- Natsuki volteo para ver en todos lados a quien le hablaba y cayo en la cuenta que era a ella, alzo la mano

– si tengo una, ¿donde queda el baño?

-eso al último, las siguientes son las modelos: Perla, ella tiene un poco mas de privilegios, salen en catálogos, revistas y hay veces que en pasarelas - decía miss María

-ya veo, y también hacen comerciales?

-no, hacen comerciales, de ello se encarga las: Maister, ellas se puede decir que como los ángeles de victoria secret´s se le contrata para todo

-y las maister hacen comerciales de mayonesa *¬*- preguntaba Natsuki

- no para eso hay una viejita que hace el comercial?- decía confundida miss María

- si pero la mayonesa ya necesita tías buenas que las sostengan – decía ilusionada Natsuki

-esta igual que la señorita Fujino y su té –afirmaba miss María- pero bueno tan siquiera tomo nota

- sip ^^ – y cuando miss María vio las notas de Natsuki vio que estaba ella dibujada como un dragón escupiéndole fuego a Shizuru

- no la castigare por eso pero la estaré observando – decía miss María indignada

- vale – volviendo las dos a la forma normal

- venga la llevare con las que hacen los diseños de l ropa interior- decía miss María

-ok y cuando empezare a trabajar – pregunto Natsuki

-cuando diga la señorita Fujino, ella la ubicara en que tipo de modelo esta – decía miss María

-ara, ara parece que le esta mostrando muy bien el lugar Natsuki ya en este momento yo me encargo – decía Shizuru muy feliz

- y como concluyo la junta señorita Fujino?- preguntaba miss María pues siempre se tardaban en esa juntas

-Pues…

***flashback***

- y que se hará todos lo viernes nuestra modelos necesitan inspiración – decía el gerente de Calvin Klein

- si eso es cierto – hablo Coco Chanel

- pues yo propongo que se vea yuri y yaoi en una pantalla de plasma, así habrá inspiración – dijo Shizuru

-quien esta de acuerdo- dijo el gerente de Dior

-yo- todos alzaron las manos

- de acuerdo entonces esta junta se da por terminada- dijo Shizuru retirándose

*** Fin del flashback***

-°o°- se mantenían así Natsuki y miss María pues no se la creían

- en fin Natsuki ven quiero ver si te queda esta ropa – Shizuru se llevo a Natsuki a los probadores – quiero que estés en 10 minutos – sentencio por ultimo Shizuru

"mierda esta braga me queda muy apretada y se me mete en el…"- de pronto fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular

-bueno – dijo Natsuki

-hey, soy buena por favor Natsuki – decia Midori por el teléfono

- que quieres? - decía enojada con la braga y con Midori

- pues veras tenemos una party, y necesitamos que traigas la bebida – decía Midori

- aja, si como tengo dinero para llevar la bebida – dijo Natsuki al ver ya se había acomodado la braga y el sostén

- Natsuki ya estas – pregunto Shizuru tocando la puerta

-venga Natsuki si estaba con alguien debiste de haberlo dicho con razón tan agitada te dejo y usa protección Natsuki- decía Midori bromeando

- BAKA- grito en el celular

-ara, Natsuki va a ser modelo y debe a hablar bien – decía Shizuru

- no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía … bueno olvídalo – al salir Natsuki del probador Shizuru se quedo embobada al verla así

-esta braga se me mete en el culo TT^TT

-pero se te ve muy bien – limpiándose el sangrado de su nariz y guardando compostura- si quieres te la puedes quitar y ponerte esta :3 –enseñándole otro par

-estás loca esa está más chiquita XD

* * *

por cierto gracias todos los que dejaron rewiev

**vianka**: si es perve hahaha

**Hitzumy**: ojala y te haya gustado aki esta la conti

**signiumcorvus**: dime donde trabajabas para ir .

**ZeTa Lawless**: si bueno creo aqui no le meti mucho humor o bueno como lo vean y lo de la cachetada me gusto hahaha tal vez y si tengas razon

**Okisawa Hinari**: si se violara shizuru a natsuki pero eso sera en el otro cap creo hahahaha

**Danielle**: gracias por el consejo, si soy pesima narrando tengo tanats ideas y no se como comenzarlas haha en fin gracias por el consejo oajla y en este cap lo haya seguido haha

**natshiz**: aqui esta el cap espero y os guste


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hola si estoy de vuelta actualizando fujinofem disculpen la demora pero la escuela me trae loca y no he tenido nada de tiempo disculpen en verdad y espero que disfruten este capitulo

_EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES_

_-esta braga se me mete en el culo TT^TT_

_-pero se te ve muy bien – limpiándose el sangrado de su nariz y guardando compostura- si quieres te la puedes quitar y ponerte esta :3 –enseñándole otro par_

_-estás loca esa está más chiquita XD_

Capitulo 3

-De acuerdo Natsuki quiero ver como posas para la cámara con ese conjunto de ropa interior-decía Shizuru agarrando una cámara profesional

-Quien me va a tomar la foto ._.-decía mientras volteaba a ver donde estaba la gente de staff o algo por el estilo

-pues yo quien mas Natsuki n.n- decía más que alegre shizuru

-pensé que iba a ser un profesional no una pervertida ¬¬

-que te pasa si yo fotografié en un capítulo a las chicas de america´s next top model *-*

-en tus sueños ¬¬

-si la verdad es que fue en sueños n.n

-( .-.) – se quedo frustrada mientras se acomodaba en la escena pero Shizuru la detuvo

- espera, te falta algo, ponte estas zapatillas- le decía entregándole unas zapatillas con un tacón de mas o menos 30cm

-no ni loca todo menos las zapatillas- cruzándose de brazos

-ara todo, me darías un beso en la boca *3*

- dame las zapatillas- decía mientras se las quietaba a Shizuru y se las ponía

-mou Natsuki es muy mala TT^TT

-me siento lady gaga – se paro pero de nunca usar zapatillas se iba de lado

-yo me siento en el mismo cielo al verte así- ilusionada al ver que cuando Natsuki le daba la espalda le daba la mejor vista de la retaguardia

-has pensado ir al psicólogo – decía al sentir la mirada de Shizuru y se volteo rápidamente

-si, pero…

Flashback

-y como se siente?- preguntaban

-mal, muy mal siento que mi novio me engaña señorita Fujino y no se que hacer- decía llorando mares en la oficina la psicóloga

-ha pensado irse a un table dance –pregunta Shizuru con el pelo amarrado y sus lentes que le hacían ver seximente intelectual

-para ver si mi novio me engaña D:

-nop, para que bailes tubo por que estas mas buena que el pan integral :D

Fin del flashback

_-esta mas loca que una cabra _

_-no estoy loca, solo me falta amor *3*- decía la castaña, para ver como reaccionaba Natsuki_

_-awww- Natsuki abrazo a Shizuru haciendo que esta recargar su cabeza en los pechos dela peli azul y disfrutar del momento_

_-yo te amare mi Shizuru y veras que no te faltara nada – decía mirándola a los ojos, y en el fondo de la escena era rosa, la luz tenue, un típico tono gay ,que la hace ver patéticamente romántica_

_-en serio – decía Shizuru emocionada de tal proposición_

_- si mi Shizuru tu serás mía y yo toda tuya _

_-cuando yo quiera_

_-si cuando quieras… -estaban a punto de darse un beso pues la distancia la habían cortado cuando_… toda Shizuru recibe una cachetada por parte de Natsuki

- oi! Que te pasa – reclamaba la castaña

-que te pasa a ti te desconectaste del mundo por varios minutos y créeme dabas miedo

-mou! Pero dame un abrazo –decía tirándose encima de Natsuki pero esta la detuvo con el poco equilibrio que tenia gracias a las súper zapatillas al estilo lady gaga

-Shizuru quítate –le reclamaba, pero su equilibrio no pudo mas y las dos cayeron al piso haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran por un momento, y que Natsuki se diera cuenta de la tristeza que hay en lo ojos de Shizuru, pero algo no andaba bien, por que en pocos segundos la pupilas de Shizuru se dilataron como si estuviera excitada, fue ahí cuando la conexión se perdió

-ok depravada quítate de encima por que veo que me vas a violar- le decía tratándose de la quitar con las dos manos peor esta la detuvo, y se acerco lentamente a Natsuki haciendo que la distancia se acorte y que sintiera su respiración, y su fragancia la embriagara , y los labios de la castaña se juntaron con lo de Natsuki pero al sentirlos abrió grandes sus ojos y se dejo llevar , la lengua de Shizuru pedía permiso para entrar a la boca de Natsuki y esta lo autorizo haciendo que el beso se hiciera intenso y apasionado y que las manos expertas de Shizuru recorrieran el cuerpo de Natsuki pero…

-FUJINO!, no te permitiré que violes a otra modelo- grita Haruka exaltada por la escena que ven sus ojos

-como que violar- decía Natsuki confundida

-e? nadie dijo violar Natsuki – le explicaba Shizuru

-claro que si lo dijo Haruka- tan idiota Natsuki no era y de eso se percato

-Haruka esta loca nadie dijo violar además ese es mi otro apellido n.n

-Shizuru Fujino violar ò-o

-no Natsuki es viola :3

- a ok ya entendí, entonces es Shizuru Fujino viola :D

- si así es, que horas son Haruka

- son las 10 de la noche no deberías irte Natsuki – decía con un tono mas tranquilo

- si es cierto me voy – decía mientras paraba y tomaba su ropa

- pero aun no hemos acabado D:

- ya acabaron Fujino - decía Haruka jalándole la oreja

- que tortura TT^TT

Mientras en la carretera

Pov´s Natsuki

Dios sentí una extraña sensación en el estomaga al besar a Shizuru o será que me hicieron mal los tacos que desayune si a lo mejor fueron los tacos, con mi moto llego a mi casa y observo que mi madre a un no llega voy para mi cuarto y grata sorpresa que me levo mi madre estaba ahí

-Natsuki Kuga – gritaba la madre- me entere que te despidieron

-Quien te dijo? – preguntaba Natsuki algo cansada del viaje y de la acción que vivió hoy

-Nadie solo fue mi sexto sentido de madre – pero en realidad…

**Flashback**

**Mamá Kuga veía su novela favorita mientras hacia el aseo cuando un flash informativo lo interrumpe **

**-Noticia de ultima hora en el chisme de la farándula Shizuru Fujino dueña de fujinofem golpea a una mesera y hace que la despidan y tenemos el nombre de la mesera…**

**- que no sea Natsuki, que no sea Natsuki- decía la madre suplicando**

**-es aguk ikustan– no podía leer bien el papelito úes lo tenia al revés **

**-fiu – sentía un alivio la señora pero Duero muy poco**

**-a no me equivoque es Natsuki Kuga **

**- puta madre, esa cabrona me las paga – decía en forma de venganza mamá Kuga**

**- y en otras noticias paquita la del barrio fue de nuevo encarcelada y sus fans la quieren de vuelta vamos con el reportero memo**

**-bueno como verán aquí las fans de paquita no quieren que vaya a la cárcel- se veía un a multitud de mujeres grandes y arguenderas y ahí estaba la peli naranja **

**-disculpe señorita por que no quiere que metan a paquita ala cárcel- le preguntaba el reportero a la peli naranja que resulto ser Mai**

**-por que ella dice la verdad de los hombres inútil, a ver señoras la porra**

**-rata por aquí, inútil por allá, paquita es inocente hasta el final**

**- bueno ya oyeron a sus fans soy memo de la olla y…- entonces apagaron la tele **

**- ay que cabrones metieron a paquita al bote- decía mamá Kuga también enojada por lo de paquita**

**Fin del flashback**

-que tiene que ver lo de paquita conmigo

- no lo se solo dame un razón para que no te eche de la casa por no pagar la mitad de la renta- con los típicos ojos que una madre lanza a sus hijos para darles miedo

-pues veras tendrías que leer el principio del guion para estar enterada :D

-mira yo no voy andar leyendo el puto guion por que ahí dice hasta resaltado "Natsuki explica todo lo que dice el guion" y aparte me da flojera leer

-olvídalo entonces no me pienso mover de aquí por que esta es mi casa y hasta que cumpla los 18 años me puedes correr

-hija tienes 20 y sigues viviendo conmigo maldita parasita mantenida – le gritaba

-y a donde voy si me corres de la casa – decía Natsuki

- no lo se con Mai tal vez y te doy 10 minutos para que te vayas y regresas cuando tengas dinero y llévate a duran contigo

- de acuerdo – Natsuki acomoda sus cosas en unas 10 maletas y se fue a buscar apoyo con Mai

- oye Mai fíjate que me echaron de la casa y que no se donde vivir a si que me preguntaba si puedo

- lo siento Natsuki pero no sigo en huelga por lo que le hicieron a paquita estoy ubicando a gloria Trevi para que la saque de la cárcel

- sabias que también ella esta en la cárcel –entonces Mai se enfurece y le cierra la puerta en la cara a Natsuki

-si yo también te quiero a donde demonios iré – entonces por pura casualidad paso Shizuru en su súper mercedes benz color negro

-hey Natsuki a donde vas – le preguntaba para darle ride

– a buscar casa- le decía mientras se subía con todo y cosas

-si quieres quédate en mi casa

- enserio lo puedo quedarme en tu casa

-claro por que no

CONTINUARA….

Que planes tendrá en mente Shizuru acaso Natsuki besara y tendrá varios encuentros con Shizuru por que demonios no han salido mas personajes que no sean Natsuki y Shizuru descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio en el cual Mai se va a la cárcel y se vuelve prófuga de la justica

Hahah espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los comentario en verdad se los agradezco y se los agradecere con otro cap para la semana que viene que tal eee buena propuestas asi que dejen review si no shizuru los violara


	4. Chapter 4

En el capitulo anterior

-si yo también te quiero a donde demonios iré – entonces por pura casualidad paso Shizuru en su súper mercedes benz color negro

-hey Natsuki a donde vas – le preguntaba para darle ride

– a buscar casa- le decía mientras se subía con todo y cosas

-si quieres quédate en mi casa

- enserio puedo quedarme en tu casa

-claro por que no

* * *

Al llegar al departamento de Shizuru Natsuki se quedo boquiabierta por tremendo caserón que tenia Shizuru, tenia una casa al estilo japonés pero moderno y muy elegante

-que hermosa –decía Natsuki

-aww Natsuki me esta lanzando piropos-decía Shizuru muy ilusionada

-yo lo decía por la casa ¬¬

-a- Shizuru se apago y se fue con aura negra a la cocina

-Shizuru eres una dramática también lo dije por ti – le decía muy sonrojada la peli azul

-aww mi Natsuki es tan mona cuando se sonroja – la iba a abrazar cuando le cayo el veinte de que le había dicho dramática- espérate yo dramática estas loca mujer

-mira que la loca es otra ¬¬-decía Natsuki

- a si, pues…- en eso sonó sus celular- espera tengo que contestar

-bueno – mientras Shizuru contestaba atrás de ella estaba Natsuki y duran viendo el lugar como si fuera algo nuevo para ellos

-_Shizuru tenemos 7 días para buscar modelos de 20 a 23 años que estén_ bonitas - decía Haruka

- pero tenemos muchas no entiendo cual es la urgencia- atrás de Shizuru duran y natsuki tomaban fotos como si fuera un museo

- _es que Shizuru despedí las de esa edad_

- pues vuélvelas a contratar – ahora Natsuki había incendiado la cocina y duran con ella corrían como locos de un lado a otro

- _es que ya las contrataron en victoria secret_

- QUE!- cálmate Shizuru respira cuenta : un par de bubis, dos par de bubis, tres par de bubis, las bubis de Natsuki listo ya me relaje- cuantas necesitamos

-_7 modelos_

- las buscare – al terminar la llamada duran y Natsuki habían apagado el incendio y taparon la cocina con una toalla que supuestamente con eso no se veía

-Natsuki conoces a 7 chicas que quieran ser modelos- pregunto Shizuru un tanto estresada

-si, préstame tu celular y las tendrás- dijo alejando se de la cocina y toman el celular de Shizuru

Ring, ring

-bueno- se veía una peli naranja correr por las afueras de una cárcel

-hola Mai soy yo Natsuki necesito tu ayuda

-que quieres Natsuki ahora no tengo dinero – seguía corriendo y unos 20 perros rottweilers detrás de ella

- quieres ser modelo

-si, pero primero consígueme una jeep 4x4 y unas bazucas- decía ocultándose entre los arbustos

-y para que quieres eso

-quieres tener a esta nena hermosa de modelo si o no

- amm si no hay otra que sea de copa extremadamente grande si te enviare eso- y colgó su celular

- ya oíste paquita ya enviaron los refuerzos- dijo mai

-hay que acabar con los inútiles- dijo paquita vestida al estilo rambo al igual que Mai

**Mientras con Natsuki**

-Shizuru crees que es posible enviar una jeep 4x4 y una bazuca a Mai

- que?, en donde esta en Iraq – decía casi escupiendo su te

- afueras de la penitenciaria de Kioto

- ok con tal de encontrar modelos las buscare

- bueno ya llevamos una nos faltan 6

Ring,ring

-bueno- contesto una pelirroja y en el fondo se escuchaba chiflido, piropos, etc.

-hey nao ya se que tu y yo no nos llevamos desde la ultima vez que te interrumpí en tus sesiones privadas

-si lo recuerdo – decía nao

*Flashback*

**En una habitación rosa se encontraba nao haciendo un trabajo manual a un cliente cuando**

**-nao, necesito que cuides a duran- decía Natsuki algo agitada**

**-Natsuki estoy trabajando lárgate y llévate a ese saco de pulgas de aquí-decía irritada apretando lo que tenia en la mano **

**-pero cuídalo no hace nada, bueno solo popo y pipi pero te juro que no…amm nao-decía Natsuki algo avergonzada**

**-QUE QUIERES!- grito apunto de explotar**

**-este… nao… tu cliente-señalo la peli azul**

**-x_x deja que respire mi cosita –decía casi muerto**

**-NATSUKI LARGO DE AQUÍ –lanzo a patadas a Natsuki con todo y perro**

*Fin del flashback*

-bueno pues te necesito para que sea una modelo-dijo Natsuki

-como modelo…-dijo dudosa nao

-mira vele de este lado trabajas en un table dance si te haces modelo y sales en revistas vas a ganar mas dinero que bailando tubo, limpiando baños y haciendo trabajos manuales y orales

-esta bien acepto tienes a la nueva heidi klun- y en eso colgó

-buen o Shizuru ya tenemos a otra modelo –decía contenta Natsuki

-necesito un te de la cocina- decía Shizuru con dolor de cabeza

En eso Natsuki recordó que había incendiado la cocina

-espera Shizuru –grito Natsuki antes de que la peli ocre fuera a la cocina

-que ocurre Natsuki-dijo Shizuru algo preocupada

-por que no te sientas y te relajas por que te ves estresada mientras yo te preparo tu té que dices

-esta bien Natsuki – dijo sentándose en el sillón

En la cocina buscaba algo para hacerle de té en eso encontró unas pequeñas hiervas en una maceta, calentó el agua las hecho en la tetera e hizo el té

-ten Shizuru tu té- entregándoselo

-gracias Natsuki que linda eres – dijo dando el primer trago –sabe riquísimo

-gracias amm voy a buscar a las modelos- dijo yéndose de donde estaba Shizuru

-puffff, que asco de té es este, pero bueno se esforzó- dijo Shizuru tirando el té, fue a la cocina y lo único que se escucho fue un gran suspiro

-Natsuki puedes venir un momento- decía Shizuru con una vena saltando en su frente

-si que ocurre, o dios viste la cocina

-Natsuki en verdad hiciste esto tu sola-señalando el lugar dañado

-perdón- decía con cara de cordero a medio morir

-awww que ternurita eres Natsuki – en eso la abrazo –no importa Natsuki esta todo olvidado

-enserio gracias- decía sacando un pequeño suspiro

-bueno es hora de dormir –decía con una mirada picara la peli ocre

-si yo duermo en el sillón

-no, Natsuki ere mi invitada y dormirás en la cama – dijo la peli ocre muy emocionada de lo que iba a pasar en la noche

-ok si es así

12:00am

-como puede ser posible que Natsuki me mando a dormir al sillón y ella duerme en la cama con el mugroso perro –decía sin creerlo Shizuru- pero bueno mañana será un largo da para entrenar a las modelos

Continuara…

* * *

Disculpen el retraso un muy buen retraso pero la verdad tuve unos problemas y no pude seguir el fic mil disculpas pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero y lo disfruten y mil gracias por esperar también gracias por los review que jamás deje de recibir


	5. Chapter 5

disfruten este capitulo

* * *

Al amanecer Natsuki percibió el rico olor de unos hot cakes recién hechos, como si el humo la llevara a la cocina a devorar lo que había en el lugar

-Que rico huele- dijo Natsuki acercándose por detrás de Shizuru sin intención de hacer algo malo

-jaja lo se- se volteo Shizuru y quedo a escaso centímetros de los labios de Natsuki

-este yo… quieres que te ayude- dijo Natsuki agarrando los platos

-si gracias Natsuki-dijo Shizuru sonrojada

-oye Natsuki encontraste a las modelos- decía Shizuru sirviendo los hot cakes

- así a todas las encontré

-que bueno

-oye Shizuru tienes mayonesa?- pregunto Natsuki

-si hay en el refrigerador por que?

Natsuki se paro fue al refrigerador, agarro la mayonesa y se sirvió en sus hot cakes mayonesa

-ara, pensé que ibas a traer miel o mermelada- quedando atónita con lo que veía

- la mayonesa es mejor…que tengo monos en la cara- pregunto al ver que cshizuru la miaraba como extraña

-ara no Natsuki, hay que desayunar por que hoy van a estar en las clases para ser modelos

- así y quien es la maestra?-pregunto Natsuki comiendo los hot cakes

-desearía ser o para acosar a mi Natsuki, pero será otra persona

- que bueno que no serás tu – sintió un gran alivio la peli azul

-hey me desearas tener como maestra – decía Shizuru haciendo pucheros

- tu crees- dijo Natsuki acercándose a Shizuru y lamio la comisura de los labios de Shizuru haciendo que esta se sonrojara-si vas a ser la maestra debes de procurar que no te quede comida en la cara

-o/o

-Shizuru estas bien- decía pasando su mano enfrente de la peli ocre

-o/o debo de ir al baño –corrió al baño y se encerró-por el amor de dios Natsuki se me acerco así provocativamente –golpeándose con la pared-si no tengo fuerzas para controlarme me la violare de inmediato, dios dame una señal para no pensar en ella

En eso suena el celular de Shizuru y vio que en su tuiter(gemelo malvado del twitter )habían publicado la foto de miss María o si miss María en tanga XD( no doy mas detalles por que no quiero que vomiten)

-gracias eres un gran mata pasiones ammm…-leyendo el usuario que se lo había enviado-arika_la golosa-salió Shizuru del baño y no vio a Natsuki la busco y vio que estaba afuera con duran jugando

-hey Shizuru ya arréglate tenemos que ir a ver a las modelos-dijo Natsuki llamando la atención de la peli ocre

-o es verdad pero Natsuki me debió de haber esperado para bañarme con ella así ahorramos mucha agua :D-dijo Shizuru

-solo arréglate maldita hippie ¬¬

- -3-

Después de arreglarse y tener una dura batalla de en que se iban a ir si en la moto de natsuki o el carro de shizuru la que salió victoriosa fue Shizuru, uanque natsuki hizo su berrinche, llegaron a la empresa fujinofem y vieron a las chicas que estaban esperando

-milagro que llegas Kuga- dijo nao algo estresada

-si ya estoy aquí

-mira Natsuki si ibas a llegar tarde me hubieras avisado y seguiría durmiendo- dijo Mikoto muy enojada

-Natsuki si que esta buena esta Gisele Bundchen- dijo Mai (gisele es la modelo mejor pagada y mas sexi)

-de donde te conozco?- dijo Midori

-de un prostíbulo- se burlo nao

-no nao de ahí sales tu, ella salió en una revista-dijo Midori recordando las revistas que tiene en su baño- ya recordé saliste en la revista de playboy como la empresaria mas sexi de Kioto

-fufufu así es aunque sea alguien reconoce mi belleza-recalcando el alguien a Natsuki

-perdón la tardanza es que tuve que pasar por Akane – decía yokho

-señorita Fujino ya esta el salón para las modelos- dijo Yukino

-gracias Yukino, chicas síganme aquí es donde van a estar 7 días para que sean grandes modelos-decía Shizuru guiándolas al salón

-tiene bonito trasero- le decía Midori a Natsuki

-oye cállate y respétala- le dijo mientras le daba un zape, y todo lo había escuchado la súper orejas biónicas Shizuru

-aquí es el salón pasen enseguida viene la maestra-todas pasaron y Shizuru se fue bailando por que se dio cuenta que Natsuki la quiere y la respeta

En el salón especial para gente que no tiene ni idea de que es ser modelo, estaban las alumnas y la gran maestra era miss maría

**1°día: prueba MDAC**

Se escuchaba un gran escándalo en el salón, Mai era molestada por Midori, nao enviaba mensajes, yokho discutía con Natsuki acerca del anime, Mikoto estaba dormida, Akane estaba inmóvil en su lugar

-silencio chicas – grito miss María pegándole al pizarrón

-pero miss María es un dinosaurio que sobrevivo al ataque extraterrestre- dijo Natsuki

-tatata cállate Natsuki y vete a la esquina – sentencio gran miss María

-tssss- se escucho en el salón – lero, lero

- es que no me tiene paciencia-mirando el piso parada en la esquina

-ok chicas les vamos hacer una prueba llamada MDAC- dijo miss María

-Mujeres Desesperadas Ancianas Calientes-dijo nao

-no, es Modelos De Alta Costura- explico tranquilamente miss María, mientras les daba los exámenes – en esta prueba chicas no se vale copiar- decía mientras tras sus espaldas se estaban pasando las respuestas- ya las vi- dijo miss María cachándolas en medio de la copeadera

-no se vale – dijo Mikoto- aparte que clase de preguntas son estas

-si, por ejemplo que modelo mide 2,5 mts

-Aprendan a la señorita Natsuki que esta en una esquina haciendo su examen y sin copiar – entonces miss María vio a Natsuki y dirigió su vista al examen de la peli azul

-señorita Natsuki no en todo las respuestas es Shizuru –dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-opa, opa Natsuki quiere sopa y Shizuru se lo da con un beso en la boca, canturreaban nao, Midori y Mai

- cállense que Shizuru es la única modelo que conozco – decía muy sonrojada por su examen

-chicas tomen un receso mientras que reviso los exámenes con las demás

Cuando las chicas salieron en el salón se metió Yukino, Haruka, Shizuru y Arika

-y que tal las chicas como las vio miss María- pregunto Shizuru

- pues es el grupo más ignorante que haya visto en toda mi vida- dijo indignada

-cálmate tía es solo el principio las quieren convertir en móldelos en 7 días y lo cual tarda 2 años para que ocurra eso- decía Arika tranquilizando a su tía María

-dios mío pero que porquerías de exámenes son estos –reclama Haruka viendo el examen de nao que solo dibujo muñequitos haciendo las posiciones del hazmesutra

-Haruka es kamasutra –dijo Yukino algo apenada

-esa cosa-dijo la rubia dándole igual

-pero mi Natsuki escribió en todo mi nombre – decía con corazones en los ojos, le quito el examen Haruka y vio que la letra de Natsuki es como sin un sordo hubiera escrito

- dirás ciego Haruka, es enserio debe de pasar un milagro para que estas chicas sean lo que queremos que sean –dijo Yukino

-si y las chicas donde están – pregunto Arika

Mientras las chicas estaban en el piso 35 haciendo travesuras a las modelos escondiéndoles el vestuario, pintándolas como payaso, pidiendo números de teléfono, otra estaban dando el acoston en un vestidor

-QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- grito Haruka muy exaltada

- que Haruka tiene mas frente que un bocho- grito Natsuki

-QUE?-grito Haruka

-ups! Se me chispoteo- en eso se escondió detrás de Shizuru

Todas hoy toman un descanso mañana las voy hacer sufrir – decía Haruka con una aura negra y con rayos detrás de ella– muajajajaja

Todas las chicas se quedaron viendo una a otras como si Haruka estuviera loca (lo cual es cierto)

Al término del día Shizuru se fue con Natsuki y llegaron a la casa de la peli ocre

-oye Shizuru que va a ver mañana – pregunto Natsuki

-van a prender a caminar con zapatillas- dijo Shizuru tomando té

- no otra vez no quiero caminar con zapatillas de 14 centímetros apenas si puedo caminar descalza y sin caer

-Te daré las zapatillas de lady gaga las cuales uso en su video bad romance y así practicaras Natsuki-dijo Shizuru sacando tremendas zapatillas

Al ponérsela Natsuki doblaba las piernas y Shizuru solo se reía de Natsuki y esta se moría de la vergüenza

-ara, ara yo te guiare me pondré enfrente de ti y caminaras hacia mi –la primera lo intentaron pero Natsuki la piso

-perdón Shizuru – se disculpo Natsuki

-no te preocupes Natsuki intentémoslo de nuevo- después de dos hora y 325 pisada de pie Natsuki aprendió a caminar con zapatillas bueno mas bien los primeros 3 pasos

-genial ya aprendí andar en zapatillas – dijo gritando y saltando

-si muy bien – le dijo Shizuru acostada en el sillón con bolsas de hielo en los dos pies

* * *

**Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo acaso Natsuki no se caerá, nao se ligara a otra modelo, Akane dará el acoston, Haruka se vengara de ellas, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de fujinofem donde todo puede pasar :D gracias por los review tratare de actualizar mas y dejen comentarios, sugerencias, etc. si no en su mente estará la imagen de miss maria en tanga y no les gustara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: chicas por favor si comen y leen este fic como (sekun) háganme el favor de no hacerlo no quiero que mueran sin dejar review seria feo eso jajajajaja ok espero y les guste ese cap disfrútenlo **

* * *

**2° día: usar zapatillas y dieta**

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el piso 7, esperando a Haruka, cuando de repente azotan la puerta y llega la rubia con unas zapatillas de un tacón de 30 centímetros

-el día de hoy aprenderán a usar zapatillas- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa victoriosa

-eso es fácil-dijo nao sin tener tanto interés

-si es tan fácil trata de caminar con ellas-dijo la rubia retándola

- hasta bailo tubo con esas zapatillas-enfrentándola sin miedo alguno

-cof, cof, Haruka déjala por favor y enséñales a andar en zapatillas

- esta bien traigan sus tarugos aquí- dijo la rubia

Todas se quedaron pensativas

-lo que quiso decir es que traigan sus traseros aquí-explico Yukino

-aaaaa!

-muy bien para usar zapatillas deben de tener la espalda recta

Enfrente de Haruka se encontraban las chicas formadas con las zapatillas y tambaleándose para no caer, claro a excepción de nao que ya tenia practica en eso

-siento como si estuviera ebria me da vueltas todo- decía Midori

-es que esta ebria – reclamo yokho

- a con razón – seguía moviendo al estilo amy whinehouse (que en paz descanse)

-muy bien chicas caminen hacia mi- dijo Haruka

Entonces al dar el primer pasó cayo, Midori, Akane, Mikoto y yokho

-las que siguen de pie den otro paso- Mai y nao caminaban bien, excepto Natsuki que parecía estar en la cuerda floja

-bueno 3 de 7 es un gran comienzo- decía Yukino

-pero no es suficiente- reclamaba Haruka- todas traerán las zapatillas todo el día entero

-no me jodas me van a salir juanetes- reclamo Midori

- dije que las haría felices y eso estoy haciendo- reclamo la rubia

-pues no siento felicidad- dijo Mikoto

- lo que quiso decir es que las a iba a ser infelices – corrigió Yukino

- ahora caminaran arriba de un escenario bien pulido, muajaja- reía malvadamente Haruka

-traeré el botiquín- dijo Yukino

Después de unas 125 caídas arriba del escenario las chicas pasaron con el nutriólogo para ver sus dietas y ver que le toca a cada una

-hola chica yo soy tate soy un nutriólogo y les diré que dieta llevara cada una-decía el chico acomodándose en el escritorio

-Tate, Tate, Tate, tate- repetía Midori

-que haces?- pregunto Natsuki

-si repites muchas veces tate es como si dijeras teta- saco la conclusión Midori

-haber deja y lo intento, tate, tate, tate, tate – repetía Natsuki- oye es cierto

-entonces será el "el teta"- dijo nao metiéndose en la platica de las chicas

-¡no soy teta soy tate!- dijo el chico

-cállate trato de dormir- reclamo Mikoto- teta… mmmm… Mai-murmuraba

- ahora me vengare de ustedes y les daré a comer puras verdura

- se le puede incluir mayonesa *¬*- dijo la peli azul

-no!, en su dieta tienen prohibido la mayonesa- dijo tate

-NOOOOOOOOO!- en eso Natsuki se encuentra en la esquina del salón hecha bolita, con un aura obscura y tambaleándose como niña traumada

- que nos crees vacas- ¬*¬

- pues ya tienes las ubres, solo te faltan las manchas- se burlo nao

-eres una…- en ese instante se le fue encima Mai a nao y empezaron a pelear, agarrándose de su cabello y tirándose al suelo

-a quien le vas Natsuki- pregunto yokho haciendo las apuestas

-le voy a nao por que es más sucia para pelear- dando el dinero

-yo le voy a Mai - decía Midori

- tu a quien le vas teta- pregunto Akane

- que no soy tea y le voy a la que parece "tanga fácil"- decía el moreno

-osea a nao- dijo Midori

-si- contesto

-son 25 yens, para ver quien gana- dijo yokho extendiendo la mano para que le diera el dinero

-es algo caro no crees?—decía entregando el dinero

-el que gana se lleva todo- recalco yokho

-y para nosotras- pregunto nao parando la pelea

-no hay nada ¬¬

-Mai te quiero pero ellos ganan dinero y nosotras golpes- dijo nao resignada

- tienes razón hay que deja r esto por la paz-estiro su mano a nao, pero esta la golpeo y Mai quedo K.O.

-me deben los que apostaron por mi- reclamo nao, entonces al salón entra un muchacho parecido a teta… perdón es decir tate, con una cara de pocos amigos

-sergey-dijo tate asustado

-lo sabia- dijo Midori- ser lesbiana

-ser dormilona- grito Mikoto

-ser una perra- confeso nao

-ser Natsuki :3 – dijo la peli azul

-¡ser adicta al sexo!- grito Akane

-O_O wtf!

- yo soy sergey- decía el rubio cabreado después de lo que sucedió

- tu eres gay?-dijo Midori viéndolo un poco dudosa

-no que mi nombre es sergey

-aja si y que quieres- respondió nao

-vine a ver su disciplina pero ya vi que miss María no hace bien su trabajo

-si lo hace bien-defendió Natsuki- solamente que no nos comprende

-pues no lo creo, ustedes son un completo desastre por eso la agencia de nagi será la mejor – dijo orgulloso

-nagi mis…- le tapo la boca tate a nao

-miren que falta de respeto es esto, donde Fujino en este momento

Mientras en la oficina Shizuru se encontraba tomando té tranquilamente mientras Haruka gritaba como loca

-A QUIEN RAYOS SE LE OCURRE PONERSDE UNA TANGA CHICA PESANDO 90 KILOS- gritaba mientras tiraba el periódico ene l cual en la página principal decía "_chica rescatada de tanga asesina"_

-ara, ara siento que algo le ocurre a Natsuki- dijo Shizuru con su sentido pervertido

-esta segura Shizuru san- pregunto Yukino preocupada

-si estoy segura hay que ir a verlas manda a miss María

-enseguida- Yukino salió de la oficina y desde su radio le hablo a miss maría

Mientras en el salón se realizaba la tercera guerra mundial

-Kuga cambio me escuchas – hablaba Mai detrás del escritorio y hablando desde un a vasito de plástico con hilo

-si te escucho Tokiha cambio- hablando por el vasito y estando a lado de ella

-tienes el torpedo – decía Mai

- si espera esta recargando, ándale Mikoto comete esos frijoles– decía Natsuki dándole de comer a Mikoto

- esto funcionara- dijo Midori

-si a funcionado cuando me van a cobrar al departamento – respondió Mai

-apúrense que lo papeles con saliva no detienen a sergey- dijo nao

-espera, espera –decía Natsuki cuando vio la cara de Mikoto _

En eso al salón entra miss maría y ve todo el relajo que tienen

-QUE PASA AQUÍ?

-ahora Mikoto- grito Mai- pfffffffffffff- se escucho en todo el salón como si una bomba de gas lacrimógeno la hubieran lanzado al salón

-cof, cof, que pestilencia- decía sergey

-aaaa que rico- dijo Mikoto

Luego de tremendo ataque nuclear

-esto es el plomo- dijo Haruka

-colmo Haruka colmo-decía Yukino corrigiendo

-saben que el es la peor persona con la que pudieron hacer guerra saben eso no- reclamaba Haruka

- ya lo importante es que le dimos su lección – dijo Natsuki

-miren váyanse todas a casa hoy fue un día muy largo y creo que deben de descansar – dijo Shizuru tranquilizando la situación- a y Mikoto come cosas que huelan rico para que esos torpedos huelan ricos

-ok jefa usted manda- dijo Mikoto yéndose

Cuando llegaron a casa Natsuki saco un frasco de mayonesa grande y se lo comía como winnie pooh metiendo la mano y metiéndosela en la boca, aun Shizuru no comprendía su afición por la mayonesa pero tenia que entenderla, en eso la puerta se escucho que la tocaban, Shizuru abrió y era mama Kuga

-nuera- grito Saeko abrazando a Shizuru

-nuera?- pregunto Shizuru algo atónita

-si soy la mama de Natsuki osea tu suegra – dijo la señora

-suegra! – grito Shizuru y Natsuki no podía creer lo que veía su madre ahí con maletas

- que haces aquí?- reclamo Natsuki viendo a su mama

-Natsuki hija mía de mi, de mi vientre – decía abrazando a Natsuki y esta se quedaba de y a esta vieja quien la invito

- o esperen esta es una tierna imagen de mi suegra con mi novia voy por la cámara- dijo Shizuru yéndose de la sala para ir por la cámara

-ok que planeas Saeko- pregunto Natsuki muy enojada

-dime tu que planeas con esa dulce niña- la reto

- yo nada ella me ofreció trabajo y casa, yo acepte – dijo Natsuki defendiéndose

-como se que no te aprovechas de ella- pregunto Saeko

- si lo hiciera ya tendría dinero no crees- dijo Natsuki

-como sea me quedare aquí para que no hagas nada malo con ella

-estas loca yo no le hago nada y jamás lo haría me a tratado bien – dijo Natsuki, pero ene so las estaba escuchando Shizuru

-hay hija no será que estas enamorada de ella-

-que? yo jamás me enamoraría de ella, ella es … perfecta, yo soy la imperfecta ella jamás se fijaría en mi – dijo arrepentida Natsuki

A Shizuru se le partía el alma al no poder ver a Natsuki en esta situación, si le gustaba a Natsuki eso era seguro, pero tenia razón Saeko por que no se iba de ahí si ella no quería aceptar que estaba enamorada de ella

-y por que entonces si según tu no estas enamorada por que rayos sigues aquí – pregunto Saeko

-por que necesito dinero y ella me lo puede dar –dijo Natsuki mintiendo

-entonces te esta aprovechando de ella-pregunto

Natsuki nos sabia que hacer si confesarle a su madre que si se había enamorado de Shizuru o que solo se estaba aprovechando de ella, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared sin poder moverse o articular palabra, le dolía lo que iba a decir pero no era eso a decir lo que su corazón le pedía decía

-Si me aprovecho de ella u.u-dijo Natsuki

E ahí cuando Shizuru no podía entender por que dijo eso si estaban claras las cosas pero no tenia que planear algo para que Natsuki dijera la verdad aunque le costara.

* * *

graciasa todos por dejar reviews ya extrañaba mucho recibirlos espero y les haya gustado este capitulo bueno le puse algo de drama jajaj supongo pero en fin dejen review se les quiere en verdad saludos bye*


	7. aviso y por cierto hola!

hola queridos lectores, como han visto ya no he subido mas capítulos de fujinofem pero tranquilas subiré mas y esta vez con el doble de risas jaja muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews he pasado un año muy dificil también es otra razón por la que me ausente, la escuela ( que por fin ya salí jajaja mueran de envidia ok no u.u) también tuve problemas de salud ( maldito estrés ), y pues como andaba corta de presupuesto los personajes de mai hime no querían salir en mi fic se pusieron en huelga y bueno tuve que cumplir sus demandas si lo se tardamos todo un año negociando pero esto paso:

oficina de la autora reunión importante con las himes (su habitación):

- mira si no me pones mas mayonesa en mi camerino no saldré mas en tu fic- reclamaba natsuki pegando a la mesa

-pero natsuki todos los días es de comprarte dos mayonesas y lo que queremos evitar es que engordes o no fujino- san - voltenado a ver a shizuru mientras esta tomaba su taza de te

-ara, ara yo lo que pido son mas escenas amorosas con natsuki-^/^

- si créeme yo también *¬*- autora babea imaginando escenas "amorosas" entre natsuki y shizuru

- bueno como sea ¬¬ yo quiero ser la principal en la pasarela- reclamaba nao

-no a mi me prometió serlo lo siento nao- decía indignada mai

-aunque te prometió eh!, entonces ya no te vuelvo a hacer acordeones para tus exámenes y tampoco te conseguiré las respuestas- amenazándome malvadamente

-NOOOOOOOO! D: gracias a ti e pasado - rogaba para que no hiciera eso

- oigan yo solo quiero mas paga y mas fiestas en el fic wiiii- se movía midori de un lado a otro - im sexy and i know it

- pero no me alcanza para todas aparte con que saldré con mi novia no puedo ir rota y sin dinero *3*- ( es la verdad)

-ara,ara karla-cahn esta enamorada - ^-^

-si lo estoy y mucho, también por eso no e escrito mucho- sacando conclusiones

-eso no importa yo quiero mayonesa- natsuki reclamaba

-cállate kuga que tu cosa blanca es una bazofia- dijo nao, de repente natsuki se le fue encima, ofender a la mayonesa es como ofenderle a ella o a shizuru

-chicas paren por favor - decía mikoto - tratando de separarlas con mai

-dejadlas, dejadlas es mejor que lucha sobre lodo- dijo miodri con dinero apostando

-mmm lucha sobre lodo...-pensó karla y shizuru al mismo tiempo

de noche en el patio trasero de la casa...

lucharan dedos a tres caídas en el lodo sin limite de tiempo- narraba la gran referí midori- en un esquina con tanga casi de hilo dental y rosa nao

-kyaaaaa- gritaban muchas chicas la cuales no se de donde salieron ¬¬

-y por otro lado luciendo un bikini muy, pero muy chiquito y bonito *¬*, natsukiiii ! - gritoo

- mierda me debí de haber puesto algo mas cómodo- se decía así misma natsuki

-shizuru san esta bien- pregunta karla sin saber el motivo de por que estaba así

-*¬* ( nota mental de shizuru: comerme a natsuki a besos cuando acabe esto)

yyy...

continuara...

quieren mas jajajaja no se me ocurrió nada mas pero se los dejo a su imaginación ( no es cierto continuara) en verdad gracias por tenerme paciencia muy pronto actualizare se les quiere bye...


End file.
